


Long Day

by testedcyberneticz



Series: More Than Just One Ghost [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: First Aid can have little a grandpa as a treat, Fix-It of Sorts, Reunions, post-TFTM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testedcyberneticz/pseuds/testedcyberneticz
Summary: First Aid comes into the medbay to find someone he hadn't been expecting to see ever again.
Series: More Than Just One Ghost [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796233
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Long Day

First Aid was exhausted. Well, that was the only correct way to express it without dipping into foul language, anyways. A Decepticon attack had lead to the Protectobots having to save a vast amount of humans for hours, and he had to fix Metroplex up (and maybe give the cityformer a small, awkward hug on a wall) afterwards along with it. And now, he had to do his duties as CMO for the next few more hours. Of course, he hadn't expected a break. Didn't make it any less tiring. 

He took a moment in front of the doorway to the Medbay. There was so much work he had to fill out, he had to make check of so much in _general,_ really. Preparing himself couldn't hurt, right? After a solid two minutes, he opened the doors to...

His equipment was floating.

_His equipment was floating._

He smacked his own visor about five times in quick succession to make sure his visor or optics weren't malfuctioning. After doing so and still seeing the tools float, he did it _again_ and then, and only then, accepted that what he was seeing was real. 

This probably wouldn't bother him so much if the tools were staying in just one place. Then, he could search for a weird microchip or something. Instead, they were moving in a way that was much too sentient for his liking as they were organized into their appropriate places. Taking a closer look, he recognized the exact way they were being organized, in such a way it was much too familiar.

Only one way to find out, he told himself in an unconvincing manner, as he walked to where the equipment was being put away and then asked, "May I please see that welder and wrench, Sir?" 

There was no noise, but then there was a very short hesitence as the tool was grabbed off from where he had just put it. Then, the welder went into his hand first, both harshly and gently. First Aid nodded in thanks. After that, the wrench began to make way to his hand, only for the tool to suddenly flinch away harshly and fall to the ground, skidding on the medbay floor with momentum. 

There wasn't any movement until First Aid spoke up with a voice he himself didn't expect to be so full of emotion, "I can't see you or hear you but... I can see what you're holding." More seconds passed, and the other grabbed a data pad and started a new page in the notes application. 

"I'm dead, huh?" Was all that was typed out onto the screen. 

"Yes." First Aid didn't exactly want to have a breakdown right now, but he was on the verge of it.

"Damn." Replied Ratchet, somehow making the text itself full of emotion.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i think its unfair only starscream gets a ghost I think everyone should get to be a ghost ESPECIALLY ratchet BC he's my grandpa /j 
> 
> That said uhhhhhh idk how datapads work I just see people say they exist and I'm like oh ok! Its a paper sized tablet. I might make more so I'll just.. Mark this down as a series. this is short BC I rlly wanted to just get this out there BC I haven't seen this anywhere else at all basically??? I do have an explanation and everything built up in my head so. Yeah


End file.
